Revenge
by PinkWoozle
Summary: Fear. It can be a hindrance, or a weapon. Today, for me, it shall become a weapon. *** Sequel to Regret ***
1. Fear

R POV:

Fear. It can be a hindrance, or a weapon. Today, for me, it shall become a weapon. No longer will I take their abuse, today I fight back. They may have friends to support them, but I have determination, and superiority. Today, I'm taking Glee club down.

At School, still R POV:

I'm met with a slushie as I walk through the school doors, but I thought ahead and wore a waterproof jacket. I quickly stuff the jacket into my bag, and decide on my first target of the day. I see Quinn, standing by her locker, alone. I quickly walk towards her. "What do you want, Man-Hands?" she snaps. "Not much. I just thought you might like to know what's being said about you, like the fact that my speech, at the Celibacy Club, may have been all too true, in your case... " I reply, and I know that she is curious. "What have you heard?" she says, as she tries, and fails, to hide her nervousness. "Oh, nothing, except a certain Cheerio/Gleek is expecting more than just a D in the Spanish test... Just remember that next you decide to talk to me, or someone just might tell Jacob, who might just happen to have a new blog entry concerning you, and a certain self-proclaimed badass" with that, I walked away. I smiled proudly, when I saw the look of horror and fear on her face. _Rachel Berry:1 Glee Club:0..._


	2. Monster

A/N: Hey. sorry about not uploading sooner, I had some technical difficulties! I'd just like to thank the following people for favouriting me or the story, or putting me or the story on alert:

Alecsandra Chance

GoddessOfLove321

MadameDirector

HiN4-cH4n

ReadTilUDie

~~Please Review~~

* * *

Q POV:

She is a monster. Rachel Berry was always rude, selfish and oblivious to other people's feelings, but she was never _cruel_. But that changed after our exchange in the hallway.

I don't know how she found out about the baby, or Puck's involvement in the issue. Or my grade in Spanish, while we're on the subject.

I need to stop her, before she leaves everyone she knows in tears. I need to talk to Kurt, to see what happened after we sent him on his little _mission_.

K POV:

"What happened?" I turned around to see Quinn, looking vaguely scared, but I knew better than to mention that. "I beg your pardon?" I know my knowledge exceeds most of the the McKinley High population, but I was still confused by Quinn's question. "What happened last week, in the auditorium? You know, 'Operation Slushie'?" she answered

"Oh, I get it. Badly-Dressed Berry just looked like she'd been slapped, then she stormed of, changing her facial expression to one of anger"

"Did she mention anything about revenge, or pay-back?"

"No, she didn't say anything."

"Oh. See you in Glee!" She was too quick to respond. She was nervous about something, obviously...

I am _so_ getting to the bottom of this. For gossip's sake, of course.

In Glee. Still K POV:

"Ok, guys. We may have wowed them at Sectionals, but we need to up our game, if we're gonna' take Regionals. So here is the sheet music, for our first number!" Mr Schuester said, as he handed out the sheet music.

"_Already Gone_? It's not really a good number for an ensemble, Mr Schue." I said, while I mentally prayed he wasn't going to give Rachel the solo.

"I know. So you're homework this week is too try to write in a good harmony. Nothing too fancy, just some _oohs _ and _aahs _ we'll also have some people singing back up. On a different note, Quinn, do you think you can handle the solo?" Mr Schue said, and, though I was happy he didn't give Rachel the solo, I was still pissed he didn't give it to me, but I didn't want another _Defying Gravity_ issue.

I noticed Rachel send Quinn a rather intimidating look, before Quinn said: " But don't you think this song suits Rachel's voice, Mr Schue?" She looked slightly scared as she said this.

" Uh, okay Quinn, if you're sure... Rachel, is this okay with you?" Mr Schue said, and even he looked slightly annoyed.

"I think you know the answer to that. This is my song of the day.I'll have it memorised by tomorrow morning, without a doubt." She replied, before looking at Quinn, with an approving look, but it still looked intimidating to me.

Oh, there is _ definitely _ something going on here...


	3. Cry

**A/N: Okay, I just want to thank everyone who is reading this story, you guys rock!**

**BTW Please review, I want to know what you guys think!**

* * *

R POV:

As I sat in my bedroom, practicing my solo, I thought about my brief relationship with Noah.

_Remember all the things we wanted,_

_Now all the memories, they're haunted._

_We were always meant to say goodbye._

As a whole, we wanted so much, and we wanted it bad. I wanted to make it on Broadway; He wanted Quinn to accept him as the baby's father.

But, now, thinking about our relationship, left a sour taste in my mouth.

I stopped singing. I had realized that Noah had used me. I was no different, to him, than all the other girls in school, except for the fact that he wanted to show Quinn that he could be in a steady relationship.

His plan didn't _quite _work.

Speaking of plans, I wonder how Quinn is feeling right now. Hopefully, she's in tears, and I just know that she is.

Q POV:

I will not cry.

I will not cry for the..._thing_ inside me.

I will not cry for betraying Finn.

I will not cry for betraying Finn, _with Puck_.

And I _certainly_ will not cry for Rachel Berry.

There is no doubt about it. Rachel has lost the last trace of sanity that she had.

But, I think Kurt is aware of what she's doing to me, or at least has his suspicions.

I'm scared to think of what will happen, if I tell someone, but I have to do it. But who am I meant to tell? Everyone took Finn's side in baby gate, so everyone hated me, except one person...

Puck.

K POV:

"Mercedes, have you noticed anything_ weird _about Quinn, lately?" I asked my best friend.

"Aside from the fact that she looks like she's got a beach-ball stuffed up her shirt? No, I can't say I have. Why, have you?"

"It just seems like Rachel is ruling her life, and not in '_Oh, you'll thank me in the long run!' _ Kind of way, but in a '_If you know what's good for you, you'll do what I say!' _kind of way." I told her.

" I'm sure you're just imagining it. Now come on, we've got to go to Glee!"

No matter what Mercedes says, I'm not letting this go...

R POV, In Glee:

I can see Quinn, in tears, talking to Puck. I wasn't joking when I told people I was a little psychic, so I know that she's telling him about certain _issues_ between her and I.

He's looking annoyed, at Quinn. Personally, I'm glad, as this helps me decide on my next target.

He used me, and now he's giving up on the pathetic _thing_ he used me for.

I've definitely got a new target.

Noah Puckerman.


End file.
